


Without Explanation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulations, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock leaves without a true explanation. Jim can't believe he is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Made a new manipulation.

You left me, without a decent explanation.   
  
Never taking into account, my pain in consideration.   
  
I can't believe this is for real, it must be my imagination.   
  
I can no longer function, going through sleep deprivation.   
  
Was it so hard to have a simple conversation.   
  
Instead of shutting me out, leaving out of frustration.   
  
We could have come, to some kind of solution.   
  
Getting past this hurt, all this confusion.   
  
I hope you come back, and you've only left for this one occasion.   
  
We need to talk, and fix this broken union.


End file.
